


Knights gone by

by feihu



Category: GARO (TV)
Genre: F/M, Makai Senki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feihu/pseuds/feihu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Makai Senki. When Kouga returns from the errand that Gajari sent him on, where does he go with no home standing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights gone by

**Author's Note:**

> Any dialouge in # is Zaruba speaking, while dialouge in & is Silva. This idea wouldn't leave me alone after finishing the series, and I'm too impatient to wait on the next movie to see what happens. Also, Kouga is cranky when people disturb his sleep.

Kouga took a deep breath as he raised his hand to knock on the door in front of him. It had been about two hours since he had returned from fulfilling his end of the bargain with Gajari. Thankfully, he had ended up back at the Senate where there were priests waiting to heal him and a hot shower to wash off all the dust and grime. Once he had been allowed to leave, Gonza had been waiting for him with a duffle bag and what he assumed was several bentos stacked together in a piece of blue cloth. The aging butler had also handed him a slip of paper with an address on it, which had led Kouga to the door he was standing in front of. Kouga shook off his uncertainty and knocked twice before waiting for the door to open.

Kaoru almost jumped when she heard a knock on her door. It was nearly ten at night, and she certainly wasn't expecting anyone. Twisting her hair up into a simple knot, she moved to her front door and unlocked it before pulling it open. When she saw who was on the other side, she gasped. "Kouga? You're back!"

"Ah. Would it...be too much trouble if Zaruba and I stayed here for a little while?" Exhaustion had lowered his defenses, and Kaoru could see a sense of uncertainty and hesitancy that seemed completely foreign in Kouga's eyes.

"Not at all, please come in. The bathroom is down the hall on the left if you want to change into something else. I'll take this and go make some tea." Kaoru ushered Kouga inside and took the blue bundle from him. Once she was certain he was going the right way, she disappeared into her kitchen and put the kettle on. Setting the bundle on the counter, she unwrapped it to find four bentos stacked together. "Kouga can't possibly eat this much in one sitting, he looks much too tired." Grabbing the top one off the stack, she put the other three in her refrigerator and pulled out two cups and some jasmine tea.

Kouga left his boots by the door before following Kaoru's directions. Stepping into the small bathroom, he smiled at the sight of paintbrushes drying by the sink. Setting his duffle on the counter, he pulled out a small red box before digging out the cotton pants and shirt that he usually slept in.

#Gonza was right to send us here. You'll get more rest than in some fancy hotel.#

"You must be as tired as I am to have not mouthed off sooner, Zaruba." Kouga cocked an eyebrow at the Madou ring on his hand.

#Have you considered that maybe I was staying quiet to avoid spoiling the mood? I do want you to be happy, Kouga.#

After changing into his night clothes, Kouga shoved his leather outfit in the duffle bag before zipping it shut. Carrying the bag with him, he shut off the light and took the bag and the box back to the living room. "I know you do, Zaruba."

Looking up as Kouga walked into the living room, Kaoru smiled. "I grabbed one of the bentos that Gonza-san sent with you. You should try to eat something before you sleep."

"Ah, thank you. Where should I put my bag?" Kouga gave her a short smile before yawning widely.

Smothering a smile, Kaoru told him to just leave it behind the couch. "Sit down and have some food. I'll go get the tea." Retreating to the kitchen, she smiled to herself as she poured the tea. 'He came to me instead of going to a hotel. I didn't know he knew my address, Gonza-san must have given it to him.'

Kouga set his bag down behind the couch before stepping around to sit. Opening the bento, he smiled a bit at the sight of one of his favorite foods. Murmuring his thanks, he tucked in and sighed in happiness as the flavors exploded on his tongue.

#Maa, I wish I could eat food like that. Gonza always seems to make such amazing dishes, based on how you and Kaoru always respond.#

"It really is." Kouga mumbled between bites. By the time the bento was half eaten, Kaoru walked back in the room with their tea. He watched as she curled up on the couch next to him, and gave her an almost shy grin. "Thank for letting me stay here."

Kaoru tried not to blush as she nursed her tea. "You're welcome. I'm glad you made it back in one piece. I hope you aren't hurt, I'm sorry I didn't ask sooner."

"I'm fine. The priests at the Senate healed me when I returned. I didn't see Jabi, Rekka, or Leo though." Kouga looked a bit puzzled by that, but he figured they were all off working.

"Leo-kun has been helping Rei-kun with the horrors around the city, which makes Jabi-san happy because Rei-kun occasionally gets nights off. Last I heard, Rekka-san followed Tsubasa-san home and is training his younger sister." Kaoru bit back a laugh at the look on Kouga's face at the mention of Jabi and Rei.

"Did I hear you right about Jabi and Rei?" Kouga was desperately hoping he was wrong.

Kaoru giggled softly. "Hai, you did. They started seeing each other romantically two weeks ago. You didn't think you would miss this much in a month, did you?"

Kouga made a sour face as he set the empty bento down on Kaoru's coffee table. "How do you feel about snow? Reassignment to the northern district sounds really good right now. They've barely even broken ground on rebuilding the mansion."

Kaoru set her tea down as she laughed harder. "Kouga. I know you're happy for them, you don't have to pretend."

Kouga gave her a deadpan look. "Right. I'm thrilled that two of the biggest headaches in my life are liable to breed more headaches."

#I bet any children they have, if they marry, will be perfect angels.#

Kouga glared at the ring on his hand. "Shut up."

#Why? Worried I'll be right?#

Not hardly in the mood for Zaruba's snark, Kouga reached for the small box sitting on the coffee table. Flipping the latch open, he folded back the top and pulled the front panel down to reveal the stand that was designed for Zaruba to rest on. Wrenching the ring off of his hand, Kouga dropped Zaruba on the stand before closing the box back up. Picking up his tea, Kouga sipped it with a self satisfied air. "There. Now it's quiet."

Kaoru dissolved into laughter. "Oh, Kouga."

Kouga's sheepish smile was broken by a jaw cracking yawn. Rubbing tiredly at his eyes, he looked at Kaoru as she cleared away the bento and their teacups. "If you have an extra pillow and some blankets, it'll be more than enough for me to stay out here."

Kaoru frowned as she left the dishes soaking in her little kitchen. Walking back toward the living room, she pulled Kouga up off the couch and led him to her bedroom. "You'll stay in here. You need a good night's sleep."

Kouga frowned and crossed his arms. "No. I refuse to kick you out of your own bed."

With her hands on her hips, Kaoru stared defiantly up at him. "And you've just returned from the Promised Land. You need your rest. You will sleep better in my bed than on the couch."

"If the couch is that bad to sleep on, there is no way I'm going to let you sleep on it." Stubborn was practically Kouga's middle name. And when Kaoru was involved, there was nothing he wouldn't do to see her happy and healthy.

A light blush stole over Kaoru's cheeks as she suggested her last resort. "Well then, I suppose we'll just have to share the bed."

Kouga's expression was neutral despite the turbulent emotions inside. On the one hand, he desperately needed to have her in his arms to reassure himself. On the other hand, he'd never shared a bed with anyone, let alone the woman he loved. The voice in the back of his head sounded suspiciously like Rei as it told him to suck it up and be a man. "I suppose we will. Did you lock the door after I came in?"

Kaoru floundered for a moment, she hadn't expected him to agree. "I think so, but I'll go double check. Do you want me to bring Zaruba back with me?"

"I'll get him. I'm going to grab my sword too." The miniature Rei cheered in victory as they both went back to the living room. Picking up the box with Zaruba in it, Kouga grabbed his sword from his coat as Kaoru shut off the lights.

Back in the bedroom, Kaoru traded the overhead light for the lamp next to her bed. "Zaruba can stay on the nightstand, but your sword is not going in the bed."

Kouga turned down the sheets after he set Zaruba's box next to the lamp. "Of course not. It'll lean next to it."

Kaoru pulled out the tie holding her hair up and put it on her vanity. Climbing into her bed next to Kouga, she reached up turn the lamp off before daring to give him a quick kiss. "Oyasumi, Kouga."

The brief kiss sent a happy warmth through Kouga's heart as he curled around Kaoru's small frame. Having her in his arms like that felt as natural as the weight of his blade in his hand. Nuzzling her hair softly, he murmured a few choice words. "Oyasumi, Kaoru. Aishiteru."

Kaoru smiled as Kouga wrapped himself around her. The murmured confession made her heart race, and she covered one of his hands with her own. "Aishiteru mo, Kouga."

The morning sun streaming through the window hit Kaoru right in the face. Groaning softly, she slipped out of Kouga's arms and shuffled to the kitchen. Before she had a chance to turn on the coffee maker, a knock on the door stilled her hand. Whoever was knocking was rather insistent, and she wanted to quiet them before they woke Kouga. Pulling the door open, she was ready to be short tempered with whoever was on the other side. Her words died in her throat when she saw who was there.

Rei and Jabi pushed past Kaoru, leaving their shoes at the door. Smirking as Rei sprawled over Kaoru's couch, Jabi slung an arm around the artist's shoulders. "So where is he hiding?"

Kaoru sputtered for a moment as she tried to wrap her mind around her unexpected guests. The lack of caffeine was hardly helping her think fast enough to match wits with the knight and priestess. “Uh. What...why are you two here at,” she looked at the nearest clock, “six thirty in the morning?”

“We were out hunting all night and decided to grab an early breakfast at this awesome little twenty four hour cafe. We even brought breakfast for you and the sleepy head, Kaoru-chan.” Rei grinned like a little kid as he held out a paper bag from a cafe that Kaoru knew quite well. She loved their pastries, and had spent more than one sleepless night there struggling on her art.

“See, we brought a peace offering. Now, where is he?” Jabi’s grin nearly matched Rei’s as she took the bag from him and gave it to Kaoru.

Kaoru took the bag and shrugged Jabi’s arm off of her shoulders. “He’s sleeping. He looked exhausted when he came here last night.”

Without a word, Rei swung his feet off the arm of the couch and stood up. Moving gracefully, he slipped down the hall to find Kouga’s sleeping spot. Discovering the older knight curled up in Kaoru’s bed, made him chuckle. The sword that was quickly pointed at him, made him stop.

Kouga cracked one bloodshot eye at the figure standing in the doorway. Male, dressed in all black, all signs pointed to it being Rei. Kouga frowned. He had been quite content sleeping in the ray of sun coming through the bedroom window, not unlike a cat. Even as tired as he was, Kouga’s blade was steady, even as his words were slightly muffled by the pillow under his head. “Th’ hell do you wan’?”

“Maa, just wanted to say good morning and welcome back, Kouga.” Rei held his hands up in a show of peace as he grinned. Really, the infamous Golden Knight was amusing when he was tired.

“Say it t’morrow. Get ou’.” Kouga’s exposed eye narrowed into a glare as he slid his sword back into its sheath.

“Aw, but Jabi-chan and I brought breakfast.” Rei pouted playfully as he watched Kouga roll over and curl himself up in the blankets again. 

“F’ck off.” Kouga growled the expletive as he pulled the quilt up over his head again.

In the kitchen, Kaoru decided to make tea instead of coffee. It wouldn’t have the same amount of caffeine, but the smell was less likely to disturb Kouga’s rest. Turning to glare as Rei came back from the direction of her bedroom, she pulled out a wooden spoon and set it next to her mug. Just in case.

Wrapping an arm around Jabi’s waist, Rei could barely contain his laughter. “Did you know that Kouga can cuss? He told me to fuck off.”

“Good for him. He needs sleep, not you going in there pestering him.” Kaoru’s temper was on edge as she looked in the pastry bag. Pulling out a croissant for herself, she wrapped the other one in plastic and put it on the counter. “How did you even know where to find him?”

“Gonza.” Rei and Jabi answered in unison.

Grumbling as she sat down at the breakfast bar in her kitchen, Kaoru tore a chunk off of her croissant violently. “He’s going to get a piece of my mind for that.”

“Oo, can I watch?” Rei grinned and reached forward to snag a little bit of Kaoru’s breakfast.

The wooden spoon was in her hand in seconds, and it was followed by a resounding crack. As she set the spoon back down next to her plate, Rei was rubbing his wrist and looking for all the world like a kicked puppy. 

Forcing herself not to laugh, Jabi folded her hands under her chin as she leaned on the counter. “Why did you hit his wrist and not his hand?”

“Because Silva didn’t do anything wrong.” Kaoru said cooly, sipping her tea without any concern for Rei’s wound.

& Thank you for that. It sounds like you hit him quite hard.&

“Well, he should know that it’s rude to bring someone breakfast and then try to steal it.” Kaoru nodded resolutely and sent a small smile toward the pendant embedded in the back of Rei’s glove.

Jabi couldn’t stop the giggle that forced its way out of her at the affronted look on Rei’s face. Patting his shoulder gently, she walked around the counter to give Kaoru a hug. “Well, now that I know Kouga is safe and sound, I suppose we should stop intruding on your morning.”

“I’m sure he’ll be more willing to talk once he’s rested more.” Kaoru returned the hug and managed a slight smile.

Making his way to the door, Rei gave the artist a softer smile as he put his boots back on. Ne, Kaoru-chan? Take good care of him.”

“I will. You don’t have to worry about that, Rei-kun.” Kaoru smiled back as she walked them to the door. Waving as they left, she locked it again before clearing her dishes. It only took a moment to clean the ones that had spent the night soaking, and when she was done she headed back to the bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Kaoru couldn’t resist the urge to stroke Kouga’s hair and watch him sleep for a moment or two.

The hand gently caressing his hair made Kouga groan softly as he turned over. Blinking a few times to try and clear his vision, he reached up and tucked a bit of hair behind Kaoru’s ear. “Got anywhere you need to be today?”

Kaoru leaned into Kouga’s touch with a smile. “No. My schedule is totally open.”

“Good.” With a sleepy smirk, Kouga grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down onto the bed. It took a bit of maneuvering to get the blankets over her again, but he managed it. Smiling at her laughter, he pulled her close and gave her a soft kiss. “Stay with me? Not just today, but forever?”

Kaoru could feel her cheeks heating up. She had never expected Kouga to be so direct, but chalked it up to how tired he still was. “Yes. I will. It was never even a question.”

Kouga smiled more genuinely than he had in years. “Good. When they finish the outside. you can help redesign the inside of the mansion.”

Kaoru laughed softly and shifted so that Kouga’s head was on her shoulder. “Hai. I can do that. Now, go back to sleep.”

Kouga held Kaoru just a bit tighter and sighed softly as he closed his eyes. “Hai. I missed you.”

Kaoru couldn’t get the huge grin off of her face as she listened to his breathing even out. “I missed you too, Kouga. Okaeri, my knight.”


End file.
